This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The SMB Program hosted a Structural Molecular Biology Summer School during September 8-11, 2009. The School focused on the application of x-ray absorption spectroscopy, small angle x-ray scattering and macromolecular crystallography to biological systems, and consisted of two days of lectures, followed by two days of rotating practical sessions. The lectures provided a general introduction to the three techniques, as well as covering basic theory, experimental considerations, and applications. The rotating practical sessions provided the students with hands-on experience in data analysis in each of the methods.